


No more threats

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Understood?
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122968
Kudos: 1





	No more threats

Our story starts in the dungeon corridor at Hogwarts. Recently turned ghost, Justin Finch-Fletchley is talking to his boyfriend, the Bloody Baron.

Justin asked, "Norm, what have I told you about threatening people?"

The Bloody Baron muttered, "So, the Fat Friar told you about that then?"

Justin nodded, crossing his arms. "You mean about how you threatened to get him demoted from house ghost of Hufflepuff if he kept preventing me from speaking to the students in my house?"

The Bloody Baron sighed. "It sounds worse than it seems when you put it like that, Finch-Fletchley."

Justin told him, "That's exactly how it always is with you though, you threaten people in a wild attempt to protect or help me in some way."

The Bloody Baron smiled. "Yes, exactly."

Justin scowled. "You need to stop threatening people. No more threats even if you believe it will somehow protect or help me, got it?"

The Bloody Baron said, "I'll try my best for you."


End file.
